


How I met your father

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry opowiada swojej córce na dobranoc jak poznał tatę - Louisa. Coś mega słodkiego. I AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your father

\- Tatusiu…?  
 - Tak, kochanie? – pytam, głaszcząc ją po główce.  
           Jest już późno i Natalie powinna już dawno spać, ale nie potrafi zasnąć. Leżę więc na jej dziecięcym łóżku, pozwalajać, by opierała policzek na mojej klatce piersiowej; widzę, jak powieki ciążą jej i przymykają się, a usta raz po raz rozwierają się, gdy ziewa, ale jest uparta. Ma to po Lou.  
 - Jak poznałeś tatę? – Natalie pyta i patrzy na mnie wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Naprawdę jest podobna do Lou.  
           Uśmiecham się i przymykam oczy. Trudno się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy się o tym pomyśli.  
 - Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?  
           Natalie jedynie kiwa główką, wydaje się być zbyt zmęczona, by jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, ale w jej niebieskich oczach krążą iskierki ciekawości, dlatego też podkładam rękę pod swoją głowę, by ułożyć się wygodniej.  
 - Wiesz, nasza historia to nic szczególnego – zaczynam, wracając myślami dwanaście lat wstecz. – Wracałem do domu z pracy, była zima, a ja byłem strasznie, ale to strasznie zmęczony. Pamiętasz, jak rok temu była ta wielka śnieżyca?  
 - Yhym… – Natalie pomrukuje twierdząco i patrzy na mnie swoimi jasnymi oczkami.  
 - Więc wtedy było jeszcze gorzej, naprawdę. Nic nie widziałem – śmieję się na to wspomnienie, ale córka szybko doprowadza mnie do porządku, dźgając mnie palcem w brzuch. – Szedłem na oślep, było zimno i ciemno, i strasznie ślizgo. I właśnie wtedy poślizgnąłem się na jakiejś zamarzniętej kałuży i na kogoś wpadłem.  
 - To był tata?  
 - Nie, to nie był tata – kręcę głową, zanurząjąc palce w jej karmelowych włoskach.  – To była jakaś starsza pani, która wracała z zakupów z kocią karmą. Nieźle się poobijała i musiałem zabrać ją do szpitala. Twój tata miał wtedy dyżur, wiesz? Kiedy przyprowadziłem tam tą panią, od razu się nią zajął. Był bardzo przystojny i strasznie mi się spodobał – milknę na chwilę, przypominając sobie jego rozwiane włosy i błyszczące oczy.  
           Natalie znów sprowadza mnie na ziemię.  
 - Kiedy zbadał tą panią, przyszedł do mnie, bo wciąż czekałem na korytarzu. Pamiętam, że dźgnął mnie palcem w pierś i zmarszczył brwi, wyzywając mnie od dupków, którzy nie uważają na to, gdzie idą i terroryzują starsze panie.  
           Śmieję się, a Natalie dołącza do mnie pomimo zmęczenia. Przez chwilę oboje się cieszymy, ale córka wkrótce domaga się, bym kontynuował, więc to robię.  
 - Ja mu nie odpowiedziałem, bo byłem zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w jego idealną twarz. – Słyszę, jak Natalie wydaje zdegustowany odgłos, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi. – Wtedy Louis zaczął się rumienić i jąkać. I po chwili nie byłem już dupkiem, a „uroczym, niezdarnym facetem”. I pamiętam, jak po chwili z gabinetu lekarskiego wyszła ta babcia. W ręce trzymała torbę z puszkami dla kota i obrzuciła nas naprawdę rozbawionym spojrzeniem. I powiedziała…  
 - Co powiedziała?  
 - Powiedziała, że powinniśmy umówić się i omówić kwestię mojego bycia lub nie bycia dupkiem.  
           Natalie znów się śmieje i marszczy przy tym uroczo nosek.  
 - I co było potem?  
 - Odwiozłem tą babcię do jej domu, a potem wróciłem pod szpital. Była naprawdę wielka śnieżyca, Natalie i do dzisiaj nie wiem, po co to zrobiłem. Mogłem zginąć! – Udaję dramatyzm, przyciskając dłoń do piersi, ale dziewczyna jedynie się śmieje. – I poczekałem za twoim tatą. Wychodził ze szpitala i nie mógł odpalić samochodu, więc poszedłem do niego, by zaproponować mu podwózkę. Wystraszył się mnie i upadł na ziemię, a gdy zacząłem się śmiać i chciałem pomóc mu wstać, zaczął rzucać we mnie śnieżkami.  
           Znowu odpływam i śmieję się, wracając do wspomnień. Mogę niemal poczuć zimny dotyk śniegu na swojej skórze i usłyszeć uroczy chichot Louisa, kiedy smarował mi twarz śniegiem.  
 - Powiedział, że wyglądam teraz jak prawdziwy bałwan – dodaję, a Natalie chichocze, zakrywając dłonią buzię.  
 - Co mu odpowiedziałeś?  
 - Nic.  
 - Nic? – Natalie unosi brwi, patrząc na mnie niedowierzająco.  
 - Nic. Pocałowałem go.  
 - Taaaatoooo!


End file.
